Various bag handles have been used in the past. These suffer from certain disadvantages. Most of the known handles are formed as channels into which the plastic strip handles of the bags will fit. With a handle of this sort, when the bag is carried with the arm untwisted and the hand extending generally laterally of the body, the bags are oriented across the body so that they impede movement of the carrier's legs. Many of the known designs sacrifice simplicity in manufacture for comfort, or vice versa. Some handles do not balance the carried load well, placing considerable strain on the forearm and wrist.
The present invention is thus concerned with a novel bag handle that ameliorates problems with the known handles.